For any positive integer $n$, the value of $n!$ is the product of the first $n$ positive integers.  For example, $4! = 4\cdot 3\cdot 2\cdot 1 =24$.  What is the greatest common divisor of $5!$ and $7!$ ?
Explanation: Rather than finding the prime factorization of $5!$ and $7!$, we note that  \[7! = 7\cdot 6\cdot 5 \cdot 4\cdot 3\cdot 2 \cdot 1 = 7\cdot 6\cdot 5!.\]Therefore, $7!$ is a multiple of $5!$, which means that $5!$ is the greatest common divisor of $5!$ and $7!$ (since it is a divisor of $7!$ and is the largest divisor of $5!$). So, we have  \[5! = 5\cdot 4\cdot 3\cdot 2\cdot 1 = \boxed{120}.\]